rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Othni Donadieu
"Saradominism is opportunism - Zamorakianism delusion - Zarosian ethic pessimistic - only the teachings of Armadyl recognize the quintessence of rational beings." Othni Donadieu is a character that was created on October 4, 2019 and is currently played by Rhettrhys on World 42, primarily in Asgarnian roleplaying spheres. Othni Donadieu was born on the 26 Ire of Phyrrys in the 148th year of the Fifth Age in East Ardougne. History Early Life Othni Donadieu was born amid the middle classes of Ardougne. His father was a merchant of considerable wealth and influence. While the rest of his family's sons pursued merchantile crafts, the family intended for Othni, their eldest, to study with the Seers in their village north of Ardougne. At the age of six, Othni began his early education in Seer's Village. He already began exemplifying magical talents whereas his pursuits as a Seer had failed. It was in the Seer's Village that Othni would have been introduced to the mystic works of Lesarkus and the theological and philosophical teachings of Armadyl, all of whom would influence his own theological philosophy. It was also during his study at the Seer's Village that Othni came under the influence of Lunari Belami, a traveling mystic and witch, who unbeknownst to Othni was part of a Zarosian revival sect to infiltrate and learn from the Seers. In return for sharing his Seer-craft, Othni would be indulged by her teachings, masking the true nature of her own efforts while bidding the young Othni remain silent. But after a conflict between the northern Fremmenik peoples spilled into the periphery, his family decided to send him away to the East to study at the Wizard's Tower. Learning of this, Lunari would disappear much to Othni's despair. Wizard's Tower Education At the age of fifteen, Othni was moved to the Wizard's Tower to resume his training. Within the freedoms of the Tower and a lack of supervision from his parents, Othni was quick to change the focus of his studies. Reminiscent of the Ardougne Plague, Othni devoted himself to the oft-neglected field of toxicology. His studies lead him to explore and become proficient in Capnomancy, smoke magic. His mentor Lunari had shown him the likes of many Ancient Magics, her own proficiency being Cyromancy. Othni's change of heart did not please his family. In an attempt to prevent the perceived interference in Othni's choice, the Donadieus arranged to move Othni to Varrock, and from Varrock, to Ardougne. However, while on his journey to Varrock, he would be 'rescued' by Lunari. Lunari had a vested interest in Othni's continued education in the Tower, hoping to use him to her advantage in future exploits. She had long been involved with the Z.M.I. in Varrock, having attempted and failed to murder her Mahjarrat master. Such concerns prevented Othni returning for a few months, which had the effect of his further exploration of Lunari's magic. He only realized the full extent of her magic whilst she tended to another acolyte of the Mahjarrat, fruitlessly attempting to stop a magic-based corruption from eating away at him. With the acolyte's eventual passing, Lunari woefully allowed Othni to return to the Tower. Due to his first hand experiences studying not only natural illnesses, but curses, Othni was even more intrigued in the field of toxicology, attempting to branch magical theory in the biological realms beyond the well-versed healing spells and common antidotes of the day. Coming of age and having vigilantly studied Capnomancy, it's poisonous effects, and having achieved some small level of mastery in the craft, it was only a short matter of time that Lunari would come calling once again. The Warped Witch, Dowry of Wolves In her attempts to save the acolyte, a residual effect of the curse began to sap power from Lunari. In those short years when her disciple Othni resided in the Tower and perfected his craft, she took residence within Morytania. Becoming the personal scribe and later a confidant during the short-lived Tsardom of Canifis while the werewolves rebelled against their Vyre overlords, she funneled their resources into finding a cure for herself. Intrigued with the longevity of the wolves and the Vyre race, the subsequent collapse of the Tsar's regime and a near fatal fight with the VyreWatch effectively exiled Lunari from the continent. Injured and desperate, she appealed to Othni to help her. With his expertise, he was able to temporarily hault the onset of her accursed disease which then greatly increased her abilities. Insisting he share his findings, he obliged until one fateful night where she would, in the neighboring Lumbridge Swamps where she first attempted to betray the Mahjarrat, attempt to slay Othni. Reasoning that his texts alone would aide in her recovery, she planned on going into hiding whilst feeding in a near vampyric fashion to retain her extremely prolonged lifeline. Attempting to cast several ice spikes to impale the young Othni, the conditions of the swamp and his own awareness to her energy collection before the attack allowed him to react. Blocking the spikes with thick plumes of smoke which melted away at the ice constructs, he defended himself until he was able to undo his previous spell which held her curse at bay. Weakened significantly, the witch who had previously infiltrated the likes of Morytania and various Zamorakian cults for her own gain... due to her own hideously disordered form from years of occult practice gone array, was killed with the magics taught to her by her Mah-dreamt master. The dissolving nature of smoke magic when focused on organic material allowed Othni to thoroughly erase her from existence, along with the accursed Zarosian enchantments which had poisoned her for decades. After this fateful encounter, Othni took a long leave of absence from the Wizard Tower, keeping no correspondence as, it is believed, he would travel about Gielinor studying various illnesses, poisons, and expanding upon his own philosophy with a collection of unpublished works on numerous topics. Appearance Attire Othni has throughout his travels and by the nature of his research embraced a 'memento mori' mentality. Unlike some comrades and peers, he prefers wearing dark garments reminiscent of funeral garbs and, on occasion, materials made of darkened leather for their protective nature against attacks of a magical sort. His main set of spells is used purely for his research, and therefore battlefield practicality is not his main focus when in areas he deems safe. In an effort to hide his eyes, and to protect them from the sensational effects of potion brewing, he is often seen wearing darkened rounded glasses. Although cordial, he relies on intimidation through appearance and intellect before action when in hostile settings. Physical Because of his frequent travels and his linking of physical wellness to intellectual inspiration, Othni emphasizes physical prowess for efficiency over charm. He can appear waxy and sickly from time to time, but this is only due to his tendency to self-test poison and antidotes. His research has made him effectively immune to most lethal doses for the common man, and while such trials has caused a great deal of harm, likewise his research has been focused on recovery from such experiences. Therefore, depending on his current research, he is either battling a self-inflicted impediment or thriving in a peak state. "The highest kind of prestige rests in the King, in importance and in title. However, upon examination of it’s quality, it is little better than the pawn." Expertise Capnomancy Othni is most proficient in Capnomancy - smoke magic - and it's poisonous and corrosive qualities. At his full strength and intent, Othni could produce a fume from his palms or his mouth like a dragon, coating his enemy in noxious fumes. Like air magic, he could re-direct the plume into the crevices of armor, the pores of the skin, or more directly into openings like the nose, mouth, ears, and even the eyes and gravely damage flesh. The smoke also provides Othni with ample cover and a means of escape, blinding his opponents in any room whilst melting through a floor or wall for a quick escape. Unless containment is in any contingency plan, Othni is absolutely deadly in small spaces or in crowds where he could selectively melt or choke anyone by means of his magic. Herbology As his specialty may imply, this pseudo-toxicologist is a master herbologist. Decades of study and practice has made Othni a master at creating various potions and identifying the most exotic of herbs. If it has been recorded, Othni has likely spent hours deciphering it's various qualities. "Then take for example the Queen, or indeed any other piece in the King’s Row. They possess qualities which make them more powerful by far, more vicious in virtue of combat. Their purpose lies not in prestige, but in competence." Additional Information Diet Othni thrives on a carnivore-esque diet, finding it the most effective in rebounding from self-inflicted trials in poisons and antidotes. The wizard eats only once a day every couple of days, making self-sustenance and temperance a priority. Such a diet is found beneficial, and when testing, long periods of fasting contributes to his theory of recovery. Affection While Othni's quest to compile an antidote to every poison and a counter-spell to every curse has sent him around the world without delay, the wizard is not opposed to fancying others. However, it could be said that due to self-imposed standards and the dangerous nature of his work, he is truly doubtful that any partner would be either understanding or would condone his work. "Therefore, I endorse the pursuit of power, but not for the sake of prestige. Such endeavors only entices the rival. No, but be humble and secretive of your advancements. Show no pride in accomplishments beyond your own person, and success is assured." Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Herblorist